gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Shanalua Mullen
is a fictional character from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. She pilots the RGE-G2100 Clanche. Personality & Character Shanalua is quiet and reserved, but also professional in her work as a soldier. Due to the loss of her parents and looking after her terminally ill, younger sister, Shanalua considers family important and believes that people, especially soldiers should be in contact with them, as they never know what their fates will be on the battlefield. This sentiment also extends to her enemies, as she became visibly upset when Kio Asuno happily told her he defeated one of their Vagan attackers, and scolded him for his attitude as she explained the person he killed still had a family. Shanalua also has a caring nature towards children, primarily shown in her looking after Kio. From the beginning she was not okay with the idea of Kio being a mobile suit pilot, but as he had no intention of quitting, she took it upon herself to train him and make him less reckless in battle, and looked out for his well being during battles. This care towards children stems from Shanalua's sister, whom she loves dearly and would do anything for her, which is why she joined the military despite her dislike for war, so as to earn money to pay for her sister's medical treatment. Her love and care for her sister is so great that Shanalua puts her before anything, which lead to her reluctantly betraying her comrades to the Vagans, in exchange for money that she needed for her sisters treatment. Skills & Abilities Shanalua is proficient in the use of a mobile suit, as she is able to hold her own both against multiple enemies and in one on one combat. She also has the grasp of the basics of combat, which she taught Kio: keep moving, know the enemy's location, and never let your guard down. History Shanalua was born in 138 A.G., during the ongoing war between the Earth Federation and the Vagans. At some point, her parents were killed as a result of the war, and she was left to look after her sister. As her sister needed constant medical treatment, Shanalua joined the Earth Federal Forces as a mobile suit pilot, where she would be assigned as a member of the Abis Team. In 164 A.G., during Vagan's full-scale invasion of Earth the Abis Team were one of the several MS squads deployed during the attack on Olivernotes. During the battle Shanalua and the rest of the team were assigned to the obsolete battleship, Diva, and were tasked with covering the newest incarnation of the Gundam, the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, being piloted by Kio Asuno and his grandfather, Flit Asuno, the former of whom she would meet after the battle. With the Vagans driven back, the Diva was sent to the Federation's new HQ, Rostroulan, and on the way Shanalua trained Kio in the basics of mobile suit piloting, while developing a sister-brother relationship with him. During this time, the ship is attacked by the Phantom 3, a trio of Vagan pilots and their subordinates, so Shanalua and the rest of the Abis team head out to confront them. Kio is ultimately able to defeat their attackers thanks to the new AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress, and Shanalua sadly looks upon the destruction caused. Back on the ship, Kio happily tells Shanalua of his accomplishment, but Shanalua scolds him and tells him there is nothing to be happy about in war and walks away. When the Diva is close to reaching Rostroulan, the crew discovers that Shanalua has been transmitting messages to the Vagans, and when they see that Rostroulan is being attacked, they realize the Vagans found the base because Shanalua lead them to it. Before they can detain her, she launches in her Clanche, but with no where to run, she is attacked by Vagan mobile suits. She is saved by Kio, who broke orders and followed her, and confronts her on why she betrayed them to the Vagan. Shanalua explains that she needed money so her sister could receive better medical treatment and that without it her sister could die. Kio attempts to convince her to return but she calls him naive, as she is a spy, so returning would mean death, and she states she must live for her sisters sake. She fires warning shots at Kio and tells him if he is to pilot the Gundam he needs to have the resolve to fight. Just then the two are attacked by Darrest Goon in his Wrozzo, and Shanalua protects Kio by destroying the Wrozzo, but at the cost of her own life. In her final moments, she tells Kio he must live and become stronger, before succumbing to her wounds and dying, leaving Kio and Seric Abis to mourn her death. Gallery 4563SM43.png|Shanalua Mullen (164 A.G.) 1336884472033.jpg Shanalua Pilot Suit.jpg|Shanalua Mullen in a Pilot Suit Shanalua-photo.jpg|Shanalua and her sister Kio and Shanalua.jpg Kio & Shanalua Close Up.jpg Notes *In the fourth novel, Shanalua is not portrayed as a spy and still meets a tragic end nonetheless. Her sister is transferred to a hospital under the jurisdiction of the Earth Federation by the action of Flit. Category:Deceased